The Anniversary Party
by Scarlet Secret
Summary: To avoid accountants at her sister's anniversary party Laura takes one of the coppers as a buffer. Things begin smoothly but over the day they begin to unravel...
1. Chapter 1

"Ma'am, given what happened the last time you tried to set me up with one of your friends I don't think it's a great idea."

It was a low blow and the brief flicker of hurt that passed over Innocent's face made him feel apologetic but it seemed like it was the only way he was going to get the message across. Next to him Hathaway was hiding a smirk behind a post-mortem report. Innocent sipped her tea thoughtfully.

"Fine. I won't bother from now on, but you need to get your arse in gear and get something resembling a social life Lewis. You'll never leave this place if you don't start branching out."

He shared a brief look with Hathaway and both of them refrained from pointing out that forty minutes after the end of her shift Innocent was sat on the spare chair in their office chatting with them.

"Do you have anything planned this weekend Ma'am?"

"My paperwork is mountainous compared to your Lewis, what do you _think _I've got planned?"

The boys made the mistake of meeting each other's eyes and immediately they held their tongues – there were altogether too many things that they would like to respond with.

"Come on, I've seen those looks before, what are you not saying?"

"They never speculate on your social life Jean, they're too busy contemplating the lack of their own."

Innocent looked immediately amused at the slight on her officers and was mollified whilst Lewis smiled fondly at the Doctor, his smile reaching his eyes.

"What can we do for you Laura?"

She stood smirking in the door, watching the three coppers with unconcealed mirth and Lewis wondered how long she had been listening to them.

"I need a favour from each of you. Well, you and Hathaway, I'm sure Jean's got much better things to do."

Innocent smirked triumphantly at Lewis and Hathaway quickly put aside his report.

"What do you need?"

Lewis chuckled to himself, bemused at how with only a few words Laura could command Hathaway's attention and Innocent's favour.

"I have to go away for the weekend and I was wondering if you'd feed my cat?"

Hathaway's inscrutable face seemed to freeze further, offering no indication of his consent.

Finally he spoke: "You've got a cat?"

Hobson rolled her eyes but Innocent cut her off.

"Of course she's got a cat Sergeant. All unmarried woman have got cats."

"I thought you've got two?" Hobson's tone was unmistakably aggravated and Lewis wondered whether it would be kinder to warn the DSI. Instead he left the office, taking Laura with him.

"Ignore her. How can I help?"

"It's a little bit delicate."

"You know you can ask me anything."

"My sister's having a party for her anniversary. Apparently attendance is not optional," he smiled at her grimacing expression. "I've been told if I don't bring someone then she's going to spend the whole night forcing suitable men upon me. I am quite willing to beg you to come along and save me."

His expression froze, luckily it had frozen on friendly, but nonetheless it froze when he contemplated what she was asking.

"You want me to come along and pretend to be...what?"

"Boyfriend, fiancé, live-in-lover, whatever you feel comfortable with, just as long as she doesn't make me talk to any of my brother-in-laws work friends again."

"What does he do?"

"He's an accountant."

He nodded his head in sympathy.

"Where is this thing?"

"Surrey. But I'll drive all the way and pay for all your expenses; you'd be doing me such a favour."

"Don't be daft woman, you're making me sound like a gigolo and I'm definitely too old for that! I'll come with you, when is it?"

"This weekend. Sorry it's a bit late notice but I know you have as much of a social life as I do so..."

"Ahh, no!" He raised a hand to rub his temples. "I'm so sorry Laura, I've got Lynn coming down for a few days this weekend."

"Never mind then. No," she stopped him in is protest. "Lynn comes first, of course she does. Don't worry," she looked through the window to his office and then back at him conspiratorially, "I've got a back-up plan."

Lewis followed her gaze and didn't know whether to laugh or forewarn his colleague.


	2. Chapter 2

"Thanks again for doing this."

"It's fine really. It's not as though you're interrupting much."

Jean smiled vaguely in the direction of the driving Doctor.

"And I didn't like to ask before but...er...in what capacity am I here? Only I know you asked Robbie first and the way the two of you are-"

"I beg your pardon?"

Jean briefly considered back-tracking but then reasoned that if this woman was potentially asking her to pretend to be her life-partner for the weekend then she was entitled to ask whatever she damn well liked.

"I thought the two of you were an item. Or nearly one at least. Goodness knows you spend most of your time flirting as it is."

Jean couldn't help but notice that Laura's grip on the steering wheel has tightened considerably but her companion didn't reply. Jean Innocent however had not risen to her current position by being scared of anyone, even smug, prickly Doctors.

"So who am I? Your friend? Date?" Jean found that she nearly stumbled over the word but somehow she managed to get it out without embarrassing herself. "Partner?"

"Probably best if it's the last one actually. Carol's very insistent and if she thinks you're just a passing fancy then I'll be surrounded by Simon's colleagues or worse, his brothers or University friends before I know what's hit me."

"More accountants?"

"Worse. Dentists."

Jean winced good naturedly at the Doctor's tone and offered a consoling smile.

"Well, it's nice to get away for the weekend, even if it is to pretend to be a lesbian and make conversation with Dentists and Accountants."

"Mr Innocent non-responsive again?"

It was _that _tone again. The one that she rarely heard from Hathaway but frequently heard from Lewis and Hobson, especially if they were together, the tone that suggested there was something deeply amusing about her husband that she was not allowed to be any part of.

"He's spending most of the weekend fishing with his brother. He probably won't even notice I'm gone."

"Well I'm certainly grateful for your presence."

They say in a comfortable silence as they drove through what to Jean seemed like endless miles of countryside before she thought it might be appropriate to ask some more questions.

"So tell me about your family, if I'm supposed to be close to you then I should probably know."

Laura grimaced and took a deep breath.

"Well there's my sister Carol, who you'll spot immediately, she looks just like me only she's taller and wider," Jean noted the slightly gloating tones but remained silent, "and her husband Simon, chief anorak, you will undoubtedly be cornered by him so I apologise in advance for that. Their brood of noisy children."

"How many?"

"Five."

"_Five_? Is she younger or older than you?"

Laura sighed the sigh of a woman who had answered this many times.

"Younger. And there's one set of twins so it's not that extraordinary. A few cousins might be there, one of them will be a pain in the arse but he'll get drunk early on and be shunted up to a spare room quite quickly if Carol's got any sense and no doubt I'll be drafted in to make sure he recovers. Oh god that reminds me, can you hide my medical bag when we get there? I meant to leave it at home so no one could ask for free check-ups."

"Ahhh, the pitfalls of being a Doctor."

"Quite, I don't suppose you ever get asked to solve the mystery of who stole the last piece of cake at family gatherings?"

"Actually I do. You'd be surprised how fat some of my family are."

As Jean grimaced theatrically Laura laughed and came to the conclusion that her second choice had been a wise one.


	3. Chapter 3

"Right, are you ready?"

"I've hidden your bag in the boot, got the number of the nearest taxi rank on my phone in case we need to make an escape and I've got a bottle of gin in my case, I'm ready if you are."

"Jean, don't take this the wrong way, but I might ask you to marry me before this weekend is over."

In the Friday night twilight Laura knocked on the door and took a deep breath. Without giving too much thought to the act Jean reached out her hand and took the other woman's, squeezing gently and silently offering her support which was gratefully received.

The door swung open and Jean had to stifle her immediate response. Laura hadn't lied as stood in front of her was a replica of the Doctor, very nearly identical but for the fact someone seemed to have made deliberate mistakes. The hair was a shade slightly darker than Laura's and the figure was, she noticed with some amusement, telling of having born several children, however she had the same porcelain skin and the same blue eyes, creased around the edges with a lifetime of being amused by the world and those in it.

As the two sisters hugged Jean noted the height difference Laura had mentioned, negligible at best but she supposed it must have been galling to have a younger sibling outreach you in anything, no matter how insignificant. Filing the information away for future reference she thrust her hand toward the woman who was now turning towards her.

"Jean Innocent. You must be Carol?"

"Oh for god sake Laura! I thought I told you to bring a man."

Despite quite obviously being unanticipated Carol nevertheless shook her hand and smiled, shaking her head with exasperation at her sister, and completely unaware of Jean's shock.

"Well come in, bring your bags, watch out of stray toys. I'm trying to give the house a good cleaning before the party tomorrow but they'll be a few of Simon's colleagues coming home with him tonight."

Behind her sister's back Laura pulled a face of extreme pain and Jean had to bite her lip as she followed them through the slightly cluttered pale purple hall and up the wooden stairs, dodging first a luminously blond child of about nine coming tearing towards Laura for a hug and then several crates of beer strewn along the upstairs landing. Carol opened the furthest door away from the stairs and ushered the two of them inside.

"I hope you don't mind sharing, we thought Laura would take the plus one to mean the obvious but she always was a bit difficult."

Behind her Jean could have sworn she heard the Doctor hiss, but she ignored her and looked with some trepidation at the bed suddenly wondering why on earth she had consented to this.

_Don't be silly Jean, you used to share with Ginny sometimes._

But a niggling voice at the back of her mind kept piping up.

_But she's not Ginny is she?_

Ignoring both her sense of doubt and her rationality Jean instead settled for plastering a smile on and promising herself she would crack into the gin as soon as possible. Carol bustled out, ushering two more children back into the hall with her and the door shut behind them.

"She seems nice."

"You're new. You'll learn."

"She thinks I'm your friend."

"You are my friend."

"No, I mean-"

"I know what you mean. But I'll have a word with her later and fill her in."

"Why bother? It's not true anyway."

"Because I'll have dentists and accountants forced upon me unless she thinks we're together."

"Ah, of course I forgot about them."

Jean sat down on the bed, shuffling back to rest against the pillows and was only mildly perturbed when the Doctor moved next to her, having somehow already removed the bottle from Jean's bag.

"Do you especially want a glass?"

Shaking her head Jean removed the bottle from Laura's tight grip and took a deep swig, nearly gagging with the initial neat taste but she quickly passed it back and found herself oddly impressed that Laura could take, if anything, a bigger swig without the taste visibly affecting her.

"Right, we better go down and be sociable I suppose."

Jean nodded but neither of them moved until they had passed the bottle back and forth a few more times.


	4. Chapter 4

The conversation had taken a while and had involved a great deal of hugging, or at least Carol had grabbed Laura a number of times while the Doctor looked steadily more annoyed. From her vantage point on the sofa in the next room Jean was unable to hear what was being said but she was certain that Carol's previously welcoming expression would be considerably more appraising now.

For her part Jean had been chatting quite pleasantly with Simon, who had arrived home half way through the sister's talk and wisely decided not to interrupt them. He was a tall, good-looking man with hair lighter than his children's due to it being streaked with white and while he and his friends were undoubtedly a little bit dull Jean thought that she herself must be a bit boring as she found them good company. The wine had flowed quite freely and they had all been greatly entertained by the stories of scandalous or interesting cases she had been part of, resulting in the breaking out of a bottle of brandy.

By the time Laura emerged from the kitchen she was feeling distinctly warm and exceedingly comfortable. The Doctor fell into the seat next to her on the sofa and lowered her head onto Jean's shoulder, noting out of the corner of her eyes that her sister was keeping a close eye upon them.

"Sorry about this."

"It's alright, despite being metaphorically big at times your head isn't that heavy."

Laura slapped her knee with the pretence of playfulness with a little more force than was strictly necessary.

"Ow."

"Don't be so horrible then."

"I was joking, you're head's a perfectly average size and rather more attractive than most."

Laura lifted her head to glance over at the DSI. Pupil dilated? Head lolling? Daft smile and compliments? Definitely pissed. A jolt of panic shot through Laura but she knew that Jean had enough sense even when slightly under the influence not to give the game away to Carol. She settled her head back down.

"I'll take you to bed soon."

"Ohh, promises, promises."

Laura smirked and decided she liked drunken Jean a great deal. She found herself sinking into the comfort of the sofa and Jean's warm body, nearly drifting into sleep a number of times as she listened to the occasional comment from her brother-in-law who seemed to have taken a shine to Jean and had continued to listen to her stories after his colleagues had vanished. Carol was still bustling in and out of the kitchen and for a moment Laura felt a stab of regret for all the nights she had spent in the silence of her own house. Sometime later she felt the sofa shift again as her sister joined them.

"Ohh, thank god that's done. And before you say it Laura I wouldn't have let you help."

Laura tried to look as though she'd had any intention of offering in the first place.

"So Jean, Laura tells me you're a policewoman?"

"A Superintendent actually, I've been telling your husband some of my more scandalous cases."

Simon smiled and began reciting a case with Jean interjecting on occasion. Feeling that it wouldn't be entirely inappropriate Laura curled up her legs and leaned into Jean further.

"You're brilliant at this," she mumbled.

Out of the corner of her mouth Jean replied.

"I've barely started."

"Laura tells me that you've been together for nearly eight years now?"

_Shit, _thought Laura, despite conversation having been quite pleasant in the car they had not gone into great detail about their relationship.

"Yes, we met when I got transferred from Scotland Yard after a promotion. I remember the other officers telling me about this terribly prickly Doctor that I should beware of and when we were introduced I saw what they meant and responded in kind."

Laura slapped her knee again. It hadn't been quite so many years ago but it was still true.

"No matter how many times you hit me darling I'm still going to tell them about Valentine's Day weekend you know?"

Carol and Simon leaned forward with interest and not a small amount of amusement. Laura had to admit she herself was curious as to where this was going.

"She sent me flowers and they were lovely. Pink and white roses, which are my absolute favourites and they were all wrapped in gold ribbons and everything. Unfortunately they weren't from Laura - it turned out that some of the other officers, most notable my troublemaking senior Inspector," Laura felt her take a deep, frustrated breath and had to stifle a laugh, "had sent them because we needed to...how did they put it darling?"

Laura looked at her bemused.

"I...er...I can never remember, you tell it better anyway."

"Oh yes," she assumed a Geordie accent and Laura had to bury her whole face in her shoulder to stop herself laughing. " 'Sort usselves out before I knock your heads together. Now bugger off and I don't want to see either of yous until Monday.' "

They all laughed.

"So out we went and the first date was an absolute disaster," Jean smiled with what Laura thought was an extremely convincing portrayal of remembrance. "But it ended with a kiss and so we persevered and things got better."

Jean draped her arm around Laura's shoulder and pulled her closer.

"Well," Carol began, "it's certainly nice to see you so happy Laura. Goodness knows you've bought a few no-hopers home before."

Jean squeezed her shoulder and laughed airily.

"Well I'm here for the duration. At least I hope I am?"

Jean laughed and Laura felt that she was about to hurtle past the witty drunk stage and so, with some reluctance, extricated herself from her seat.

"I think we should go to bed, it'd been a long day."

She took Jean's hand and tugged her from the sofa until the other woman was leaning on her arm, rather heavily but given that the bottle of brandy on the mantelpiece was half-empty Laura thought it impressive that she could stand at all.

"Goodnight." Jean called over her shoulder cheerfully as they made their way up to their room. When they got there Jean immediately fell onto the bed.

"I'm sorry for being such a drunk," the giggle she let out suggested she wasn't that sorry. "Have I disgraced you?"

Laura couldn't help the fond smile that sprung to her lips.

"No, you were wonderful. Simon was enthralled and Carol couldn't find a single thing about you to criticise. Had you already given some thought to our history then?"

"Not that much," she mumbled vaguely as she dragged herself off the bed and collected nightwear. "I used to be in the undercover squad so I'm quite good at improvisation."

Laura let out a shocked laugh before beginning to unbutton her own shirt.

"You're just full of surprises Ma'am."

She looked up in time to see Jean unceremoniously pulling off her own blouse. Blushing slightly Laura returned to her undressing – quickly pulling on her grey tank top and trousers and nearly choking when she noticed Jean's satin nightdress. She climbed into her side of the bed and couldn't help but think that the lamp light ambiance of the room would be rather romantic if they were actually a couple.

Jean stumbled across the rest of the room and climbed into bed, smiling at her when she met her eye.

"I think I drank too much brandy."

Laura smiled back, utterly bemused. She reached for Jean's hand.

"I really can't thank you enough. The real challenge of course," she said conversationally, "will be tomorrow. Do you think your surprisingly improvisation-orientated brain will be up to it?"

Jean curled against her, arm slung across her stomach and head resting on her chest and Laura found she didn't mind one little bit.

"Bring them on, I'll charm them all."

Smiling still wider Laura shuffled down into the covers herself and ignoring the warm breath grazing across her chest she joined Jean in sleep, not doubting the other woman's words in the slightest.


	5. Chapter 5

Somehow Jean was not at all hung-over the following morning, something Laura thought was completely unnatural but as it meant Jean was more likely to be on good form she wasn't about to complain.

In the morning they helped Carol set things up, occasionally remembering to smile at each other for no reason and use terms of endearment but they were fewer and further between than they had been the night before. And there was a near miss when Laura nearly slipped and called her 'Ma'am' which even if it hadn't raised questions would certainly have raised eyebrows.

When they got moments alone they hastily whispered random titbits and background information that couples just knew about each other and by the time the party was underway and they had been invaded by mad relative and irritating friends alike they were quite prepared for any questions. Or so they had thought,

"Have you thought of having children?"

_Bloody Stewart! _Laura knew she should have anticipated her cousin asking an awkward question that they hadn't really discussed, they had thought that their gender would save them from the question. _Well bugger it, might as well give them a good answer._

"We've considered IVF but we're still at odds over who should do the carrying."

Laura thought it was to Jean's credit that she didn't even flinch at this new development and instead smiled as though reminiscing over all the squabbles they might have had on the subject.

"But we're already in touch with someone we're very much considering as a donor."

"His name's Robbie."

Laura nearly bit clean through her lip as Jean proceeded to describe 'Robert Lewis, strapping, blonde, six foot' to her family, and by the end of the speech Carol was looking quite put out.

_Excellent_, she thought. _And here comes the volley..._

"Of course you have to be sure that you're up to it."

Rolling her eyes Laura rounded on her sister and prepared to strike out with her tongue when...

"We fostered once."

Laura stared at Jean with wide eyes, quite clearly as shocked at this pronouncement as her family were.

"What?" Carol, unsurprisingly was the first to recover, "You never mentioned this Laura."

"Well..." the Doctor mumbled and Jean jumped in.

"It was very sudden at the time. We'd only just been cleared and then we had this teenage boy on our doorstep, terribly troubled, he'd had too much to do with Priests over the years."

The sparkle of amusement came flooding back to Laura's eyes and Jean could sense that her new sparring partner was preparing to enter the fray.

"Yes, poor little James, he was so innocent the first time we met him but no matter how hard we tried he had a lot of bad influences, ended up working in some horrible profession, can you remember what it was darling?"

Jean looked somewhat less than amused at the last comment but nonetheless answered.

"Something to do with rock music I think."

Feeling that the conversation was truly escalating to ridiculous heights Laura smiled politely and excused herself, feeling only slightly cowardly for leaving Jean behind, and heading into the front garden for some air.

Unfortunately as she took deep soothing breaths Laura saw something that disrupted the calm she had slowly been rebuilding.


	6. Chapter 6

It was a sight that nearly melted her heart. Robbie Lewis, somehow, was getting out of his car, complete with a smile that made her stomach jump and a bunch of expensive looking roses.

"What are you...?"

"Hope you don't mind me turning up out the blue, I wanted to surprise you."

"But Lynn?"

"Lynn's fella had an accident, nothing serious but she got off the train, we managed one meal and she got a phone call and headed straight back to Manchester. Thought I'd come and see how things were going."

Laura couldn't decide whether to kiss him or kill him. She settled for smiling at him, somewhat gormlessly she thought in retrospect, and leaning in for a hug. Once she was close enough to whisper though Laura tried to bring him up to date with what was happening and how he should act.

"Just to let you know, Jean and I have been in a relationship for the past eight years, James is a teenager we once fostered and you might want to give another name because Robbie Lewis is our potential sperm donor."

He froze and when Laura pulled away from the hug she noticed him assimilating this information, his face displaying the inscrutable look that she found so endearing.

"I thought Innocent turned you down?"

"She changed her mind."

"So she's here now as..."

"She's here as my lover, which you knew anyway and if you go misty eyed again I'm throwing you out into the street. And as sweet as it is for you to turn up," "And with roses," he added and she couldn't help but forgive him immediately. "I could do without having to explain your presence."

She smiled at him sadly and wished he could stay. More than one part of her knew she was being horribly unfair to Jean, who was currently charming a room of the most boring people in southern England to save Laura having to do it, and had not complained once about the oppressive conditions of Carol-rule. But still, she wished Robbie could stay.

Before she had so much as finished her thought Carol came bursting out of the front door and immediately spotted the new arrival.

Quickly Robbie hissed at her

"There aren't any other names I should avoid are there?"

"Not rea-"

"Laura! You didn't tell me you'd had a friend arrive, I'm Carol..."

She held out her hand expectantly. Robbie took it and racked his brains.

"Er...Morse."

"Chief Inspector Morse?" She looked at Laura and clearly didn't notice the mortified wide-eyes of her sister. "I thought you said he died."

"That was my Dad, I'm just Inspector Morse. Erm...Mark, call me Mark."

"Oh well any friend of Laura's," she smiled at him charmingly and Robbie's automatic response was to smile back. "Come inside and have a drink."

He watched her progress into the house, smiling after her and completely oblivious to the glare he was receiving.

"She's lovely..."

"Do you mind not salivating over my little sister quite so much?"

As usual he wasn't too sure how serious her chastisements were but she still took his arm as they entered the warm house.

"I wasn't! She just...she looks..."

Thankfully Jean appeared at that precise moment and saved him the embarrassment of finishing his sentence. With a great air of long suffering the DSI took in the sight of her underling.

"What in God's name are you doing here?"

"I didn't realise you were here so I came to offer my help."

Jean was silent for a moment before meeting Laura's eyes.

"Do you... want me to go?"

"Don't you dare, I couldn't have coped so far without you and besides which you haven't got a car."

They stood uncomfortably by the back door for a few moments before simultaneously Jean's mobile rang and Laura's cousin's sobriety called her away. Not wanting to interfere in family matter Robbie followed Innocent outside.


	7. Chapter 7

At the far end of the garden Jean was circling the pond, absently pulling at the sprawling foliage, and with a look of numb pain on her face and for a brief moment Lewis thought she might throw herself in with the carp however instead she threw her phone in with an air of finality. He jogged across the garden until he was by her side, placing a hand tentatively on her back.

"Ma'am?"

She was completely non-responsive, staring into the pond, however up close he could now see she was shaking slightly and appeared to be losing control of her breathing.

"Ma'am? What's happened? Ma'am?"

She took a deep breath and lifted her head to meet his gaze and he noticed her eyes brimming.

"It's...my husband has just left me. The bastard just...told me when I got back he'd be...with her...I don't..."

He knew he wasn't especially gifted at being sympathetic to crying women but he gave it an attempt and as Innocent clung to his shirt and shook somewhat alarmingly he thought that he could be doing worse. He held her close and rubbed her back in what he hoped was a soothing motion

"Shhhh, it's alright."

"Course...bloody...not...idiot..."

He chose to ignore her mutterings and instead pulled her closer against him, hoping it would help.

"Laura!"

They both jumped when Carol's voice cut across the garden and she marched over to them, Laura appearing at the door moment later and jogging in her wake.

"They were getting a little bit too close."

Laura glanced over at the detective with an inscrutable expression and Robbie immediately jumped in with the first plausible thing that came to mind.

"She's my sister."

He still had his arm around Innocent who, thankfully, had ceased to shake quite so violently, so he felt rather than saw her look and he guessed that it was probably a look of abject dismay to match Laura's. For a second he considered whether it was worth trying to cover up his accent as he had realised the moment he spoke that it would be the most detectable lie ever.

"Oh, were you married Jean?"

Before Robbie could stop her Laura piped up and he felt his stomach sink.

"Divorced."

Surely enough this prompted another bout of tears from Jean and Robbie immediately pulled her back against his shoulder. Off their inquisitive looks he decided that being a little but truthful wouldn't hurt.

"He's just been on the phone," he saw Laura immediately understanding and reaching over to rub Jean's back and make comforting noises, "Arguing about," before he said it he knew that it was the stupidest thing he had said thus far but somehow his mouth overtook his brain, "Custody."

Laura was aware that he couldn't possibly have known about the earlier conversation and so didn't know how troublesome what he had just said was, but she was also aware that she had never seen Jean look so stricken, Carol look so triumphant at having found out something untoward about her supposed lover, nor had she seen Robbie be quite so angry with himself.

"You should have said something Jean, you could have brought..."

"Lynn," supplied Robbie inevitably.

"You could have brought her along. She'd have been quite welcome."

Jean had stopped crying out of what appeared to be pure shock.

"Well...it was a bit last minute."

"Oh darling."

Quite unexpectedly Carol pulled Jean in for a hug and promptly led her into the house muttering about getting her another drink. Laura thought vaguely of how disappointed Carol and Simon would be if they found out the truth but pushed the thoughts aside to turn on her friend.

"Robbie what the hell possessed you to start spouting all that rubbish?"

"Oh I expect Innocent did better?"

"Actually she was brilliant. Apparently she used to be in the undercover squad."

"Typical." He rolled his eyes and she couldn't help but find it charming.

"Oh, I'm sorry Laura, I was just trying to help."

"I know. And I am grateful." She sighed and reached her hand up to the side of his face. "I just wish I could have bought you along to begin with really."

"Well like you say she's brilliant at making things up on the spot."

"Robbie..."

For a second she considered that it would only complicate things further but she ignored her brain and guided him down to meet her lips with his own, pulling them both behind the rose bushes and savouring the long anticipated moment in the dull afternoon sun.


	8. Chapter 8

Twenty minutes later Laura and Robbie managed to extricate themselves from each other's arms and the garden, blushing furiously but fairly certain that the others would put it down to wine.

Sharing one last small smile when they got inside the house Robbie winked at her quickly before watching her vanish into the living room. He himself turned around and headed for the kitchen wherein he found, as he had anticipated, Carol with one arm around Jean, who appeared to be composing herself.

"I'm sorry but I do need to get back to my guests Jean, I'm sure you'd prefer your brother anyway."

Carol gave her one final squeeze before heading into the living room. He waited for her to leave before sliding into the seat next to his superior.

"Are you alright Ma'am?"

"No, but I'd rather stay here and get drunk than go back to at best, an empty house, at worst, a blazing row."

He couldn't think of an answer and instead handed her a handkerchief.

"I hope you don't mind but I just told Carol that Lynn's twelve years old and very good at Maths. Oh and she plays the cello and likes horses."

He smiled at the image.

"I think our stories are getting a bit too elaborate to keep up with."

"I think it would probably be for the best if neither of us speaks again unless we're being supervised by Laura."

Robbie nodded at her shrewdly but knew that they were probably due for another embarrassment any minute now. She sniffled again and he felt a rush of affection for her, pulling her into another hug.

"Come here. If he's enough of a bastard to end it over the phone then he's not worth it."

Despite being true he also knew that this would be of little comfort to her. Over her shoulder he saw Laura reappear.

"Jean, I'm so sorry, if you hadn't been here wit-"

"No, you don't need to blame yourself; he told me that he was going to leave anyway and me being away just makes it easier for him to shift all his bloody belongings out of the house."

"Bastard."

Laura felt a swell of affection for Robbie when she registered the actual anger in his voice – he was genuinely sorry for Jean and it just made him all the sweeter in her eyes.

"He better take all of his sodding suits today because I'm going to have a bonfire of anything he's left behind when I get home."

Laura smiled a little and hugged Jean from her free side, trying to offer comfort by squashing the three of them together.


	9. Chapter 9

Eventually Jean began to wriggle free of the embrace and Laura could hear her muffled voice.

"Enough, I'll be alright. You need to get back to your party."

Laura sighed heavily and pulled up another chair.

"It's not my party and quite frankly I'm half tempted to make a daring escape."

"We still have half a bottle of gin if you think it'd help?"

"You'll only fall asleep on me again."

Robbie raised his eyebrows but chose not to comment. Whatever the memory was it had caused Jean to smile so it was probably best not to question it. The DSI suddenly took a sharp breath and leaned back into the arm Robbie still had around her shoulders. Quite suddenly she began to giggle.

"Sorry...I've just thought of something we could say to get out of here."

Laura glanced at Robbie with bemusement.

"Go on."

Jean stifled her laughter before continuing.

"We could always tell Carol that he really is Robbie Lewis and one of us is ovulating."

Laura burst out laughing and Robbie, after taking a moment to consider what he had been told when he first arrived, couldn't help but smile too. Laura reached for Jean's hand and he felt a brief jolt when he saw the new intimacy between them.

"You know what Jean, you really are a genius, let's do it."

Jean's eyes went wide and she shared a shocked look with Robbie.

"But Carol...?"

"Bugger Carol, I've had enough of her for one party, let's just go. Please?"

Jean wiped her eyes whilst Robbie looked at her with wonder.

"I know I've asked a great deal of both of you this weekend. Jean," she squeezed the other woman's hand once more. "I think I would have gone mad without you, you've been utterly wonderful."

They smiled at each other and Robbie felt the jolt once more. Jean took another deep breath and, Robbie couldn't help but notice, still holding Laura's hand, began to rediscover her usual authoritarian tone.

"Right then, I've got the emergency taxi number here," she reached into her trouser pocket with her free hand and passed it to Robbie. "You call them, Laura and I will grab our belongings and then we'll all make a mad dash for freedom."

Robbie nodded and pulled out his phone, unable to draw his eyes away from their still joined hands.

Laura dodged past her sister in the hallway and managed to drag Jean upstairs before they were intercepted. Once in the room Jean let out another giggle, this one considerably more nervous.

"What about Carol? She'll be upset if we vanish without saying anything."

"Oh I'll make it up to her at Christmas."

"What will you say to her then? Will you need my help constructing a story of a tragic break-up because I think I could come up with corker at the moment?"

Jean's humourless laugh filled the room and Laura forgot about their chore and sat next to her on the bed, reaching up to touch the other woman's cheek lightly with her fingers.

"Robbie's right you know? He's a bastard and he's not worth it."

"Still bloody painful."

"Of course it is.," the DSI let out a stifled sob. "Oh Jean, come here."

She had honestly meant to just pull the darker woman into a hug but at the last minute felt a surge of inspiration. Jean needed more comfort than she could offer with a hug so instead she pulled the other woman's face towards her own and pushed their lips together.

At first they were innocent but with every one Jean became more involved, running her fingers through Laura's hair, allowing herself to be pulled into a hot body, soft lips easing apart her own as a softer tongue wound its way into her mouth.

There was something soothing and intoxicating about Laura – the feeling of being taken care of was wondrous and Jean felt herself melt when a soft, firm palm pushed itself against her breast, squeezing gently and running her thumb over a nipple as it's owner mumbled between kisses.

"It'll be alright...not worth it...here now...bastard...so beautiful...let me."

Jean knew that she would have let her do anything however they were sharply interrupted by a knock on the door.


	10. Chapter 10

At the noise Laura and Jean jumped apart. The knock came again; echoing around the sudden silence that had descended in the room as the women quickly wiped away smudges of lipstick and flattened down their hair.

"Come in."

Robbie appeared at the door, looking sheepish at interrupting but holding up his mobile phone with a smile.

"I've got through to the taxi firm: they'll be here in about five minutes. Have you got all your stuff together?"

Hastily the two women pulled their bags towards them, shoving sleepwear and make-up haphazardly into their luggage. Laura noticed the top two buttons on her shirt were undone, quickly fixed the situation and in the back of her numb brain was dimly aware that that Jean had managed to get her in this state in a matter of minutes. Outside Robbie had taken his time, kissing her deeply and holding her close, running his strong hands slowly up her side and making her quiver without even removing a single button.

She shook her head to divest herself of the image and tossed a wayward bra towards Jean. Robbie had the good graces to look away before asking.

"So where is it we're going then?"

"I have no great desire to go home."

Laura reached over to rub Jean's shoulder sympathetically until their eyes met and she pulled her had away as though burnt.

"There's a bed and breakfast a few miles up the road, we could spend the night then head back to Oxford tomorrow."

The two coppers nodded as they gathered their belonging and in silence began to creep down the hallway with as much stealth as they could manage.

"You two could always go without me. I'll tell Carol you've ran off with our sperm donor. At least you won't have to think of something for Christmas."

Laura smiled but didn't break her stride as they crept down the stairs. The closest they came to discovery as they approached the front door was Robbie treading on a stray been can that exploded and spewed lager all over the carpet – Laura had a funny feeling that knowing Carol she would be in just as much trouble for making a mess than for running away.

"Laura! Why do you have your bags?"

"Caro, I'm really sorry but we've been called away."

"Work matters...I just got a phone call from the Deputy-Commissioner, he says there's been a death that urgently needs all three of us."

"Three of you? Mark, you work with them too?"

"Yeah. Jean's the big boss of the station and I'm an underling."

"Oh...and they've never accused you of nepotism Jean?"

Jean looked confused for a second but recovered herself.

"No. He was there before me as a DI."

"But he's from Newcastle, is he the "trouble-making Inspector" that you mentioned yesterday. Oh no, of course not, I doubt any brother would set his sister up on a date."

Throughout the dialogue Laura was looking pained and eventually took matters over.

"Actually we're heading off to try and get pregnant. We thought, at least this way it'll look like Jean." Her sister's expression was frozen and Laura took the opportunity to dart forward and kiss her on the cheek. "So we simply have to get going. See you soon."

On cue there was a beep from outside and the three hastily left the house and ran to the taxi, dragging their bags behind them and grinning from ear to ear.


	11. Chapter 11

When they reached the Bed and Breakfast they were still on something of a high, talking rapidly over each other and laughing so much that the taxi driver had given them a funny look as they were getting out.

"You'll have to excuse them," Laura told him. "They're about to become parents."

Robbie tried not to look too embarrassed as the girls giggled their way inside, leaving him to pay the bemused looking cabbie.

Inside he placed an arm around Jean once more whilst Laura went to the desk.

"How are you feeling?"

"Not too bad actually. Helps to have some company."

He smiled and rubbed her shoulder.

"We're always here Ma'a-"

"Jesus Robbie, as of tonight you're either my brother or my sperm donor. I think Jean might be alright."

He smiled and nodded as Laura returned.

"Erm...slight problem," Robbie couldn't help but notice that Laura had gone a funny shade of puce. "They only have two rooms available, apparently there's a reconstruction happening in one of the fields tomorrow so they're almost fully booked."

She held up the keys expectantly and Robbie felt his heart plummet slightly. If there were only two rooms then the two women would definitely share and he'd be sent off on his own – he considered whether he could take Jean aside and have a private word, maybe ask her to swap but he knew he'd never be able to bring himself to be so selfish, she was still raw and shouldn't be on her own tonight.

Next to him Jean felt her stomach squirm. She knew of course that if it came down to a choice between the two of them Laura would be abandoning her for the night in favour of her DI. The thought battered down her mood improvement and after taking one of the keys from Laura's hand she immediately headed to the stairs, leaving them together.

Laura looked after her thoughtfully, fairly certain she knew why Jean had left them so abruptly, and wishing dearly that she'd just told Carol she'd come down with the flu and avoided this whole mess.

"Does she want to be left alone d'ya recon?"

Laura felt her lips twitch at Robbie's vaguely hopeful tone but found she couldn't in all good conscience leave Jean alone, tonight of all nights.

"No I don't. She's just being a bit melodramatic. We better go after her, she might try to drown herself in the shower and I'm certainly not calling that in."

He smiled at her and they followed the DCS up to the room. Laura was a little touched to find that Jean had left the door slightly open for her.

"Come on in then. We'll hit the mini-bar if Jean hasn't drained it already."

When they entered the room Laura felt her heart swell with sympathy. Jean was sat on the edge of the bed with her back to the door, nearly doubled over with tears and not even attempting to wipe them away.

"Oh sweetheart...Robbie pour her a drink."

She sat next to Jean on the bed, wrapping her arms around the other woman for the second time that day while Robbie kicked the door too and grabbed madly for miniature scotch bottles out of the cupboard.

"Here drink this."

Controlling herself slightly better Jean gulped down the amber liquid in one, leaving a few drops at the side of her lip that Laura quickly wiped away.

Out of the corner of her eye Laura could see Robbie shuffle slightly in his seat and although she wasn't entirely positive of his reason she could fathom a fairly educated guess. Testing her theory she pulled Jean closer against her chest, allowing the other woman to rest her head against her own breast. Not glancing up at Robbie immediately Laura instead ran her hand slowly up and down Jean's side in an apparently sympathetic gesture, squeezing lightly the curve of her hip before moving back up and resting it just by the swell of the other woman's breast.

Robbie was most definitely squirming in his seat and Laura, with a sudden burst of inspiration, knew exactly how she could cheer Jean up.


	12. Chapter 12

Reaching her hand up to stroke the Jean's cheek Laura pulled the other woman's face up to her own, pushing their lips softly together.

Jean reacted on instinct, parting her lips and deepening the kiss desperately, wrapping her arms around the smaller woman's waist once more to pull her closer. Eventually Jean jolted away, remembering with a start that they were not alone.

"Oh god, Robbie, I'm so sorry."

"Sorry?" He managed to choke out.

"Well yes, she's your...aren't you...?"

Laura smirked at them both distractedly, having managed to fiddle open Jean's buttons without the other woman even noticing.

"Stop it! You know if you'd just told me the truth when I asked you yesterday we wouldn't be in this hideously embarrassing situation?"

Laura rolled her eyes and got off the bed. Jean immediately attempted to readjust her shirt.

"There's no need Jean, I'll only undo them again."

She sauntered over the where Robbie was sat opposite the bed. Smiling at him warmly in the way that he found beguilingly lovely she sat on his lap and kissed him once on the cheek before whispering in his ear.

"Would you mind terribly? I think she needs cheering up."

He considered for a moment, knowing that Laura could feel him stirring from her position. He looked over at Jean who was watching them curiously; seemingly completely unaware that she was running fingertips over her own stomach. Robbie smirked to match Laura's.

"Nah, me old brother always said I'd get corrupted by Oxford. S'bout bloody time really."

He slid a hand over her lower back, stroking upwards and making her shiver as he claimed her mouth again that day, running his fingers through her hair before moving her hear gently upwards to give him access to her throat.

He felt the first purrs of pleasure vibrating against his lips and groaned himself.

"Erm...do you want me to leave?"

Robbie pulled away from a point on Laura's throat he determined to for

"I've not forgotten you Jean," she turned to Robbie. "Mind if we go first?"

"I'll suffer it somehow."

Wetting her lips Laura slid off his lap and returned to Jean, not breaking eye-contact with the other woman as she slowly slid the shirt down her arms. Smiling still Laura leaned down for another kiss that was broken before she could deepen it as Jean pulled away.

"Are you sure you want to do this? Obviously I've no objection but the two of you-"

"Jean, shut up and enjoy yourself."

As the DCS took the advice and leaned up for another kiss, Laura slowly slid off her bra straps, trailing her fingers gently down Jean's arms, before reached behind her and undoing the clasp, allowing it to fall away. Using one hand on her should to push Jean further onto the bed and the other to stroke over her nipple, Laura manoeuvred the other woman underneath her.

Feeling Jean react Laura peppered kisses across her face and neck, allowing the other woman to tug her shirt and bra clean over her head as she took her kisses lower still.

"It's up to you when you join in Robbie."

"I'm alright for now pet."

From Jean's chest Laura smirked at him. Jean rolled her head back to look at him and share a smile too: she licked her lips when she noticed the movement of his hand. The joint effect made her breasts heave slightly and Laura swooped down to take one of the rosy nipples between her lips, dragging her fingers over Jean's sides at the same time. She sucked mercilessly, feeling Jean's responses but looking directly at Robbie – he had unbuttoned his own shirt partially and with an ungodly amount of control was sipping at a whiskey.

Laura decided something simply had to be done.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: It's been ages since I wrote het smut and so you'll have to be kind. If you're not into this kind of thing then simply don't read.

As Jean groaned and wriggled madly beneath her Laura began divesting the other woman of her remaining clothes. Jean rolled her head back again and noticed Robbie's apparent calm.

"You alright over there?"

"Baring up well enough thanks."

"Well we can't have that."

Not to be outdone by the smaller woman Jean rolled them over and unbuttoning jeans quickly, pulled them off as she dragged a tongue down Laura's chest, grazing over her belly button and stopping at the top of her underwear when the blonde woman nearly twitched off the bed.

"You really are a surprising woman."

"So you've said."

Jean slipped her fingers inside Laura's underwear, momentarily brushing a fingertip across her clit, before yanking them off before Laura could resist.

"Here you go Robbie," Jean tossed them over her head towards the reposing DI. "A teaser."

She didn't glance back, instead Jean traced her tongue up Laura's body slowly, nipping at her stomach and breasts until their bodies were pressed together and she had a hand between the blonde woman's thighs.

"Oh no you don't."

Laura used all of her strength to roll them back over, till she had Jean pinned between her knees

"My idea, my rules."

Jean laughed slightly, but did as she was told. Laura looked over at their companion – he had taken off his shirt and was slowly running his hand up and down his thighs. He winked at Laura's smirk and raked his eyes over her body, unsurprised to discover that she looked absolutely perfect to his eyes. Under her soft touches Jean was wriggling and had successfully managed to get her own trousers half off.

"Need a hand?"

"Tease."

Laura smiled at her and moved herself further down to remove the rest of Jean's clothes.

Robbie felt himself become almost painfully hard when they two of them were finally naked together. He closed his eyes briefly in an effort to control himself but the image was too indelibly printed on his mind for it to do any good – when he opened them again Laura had slid between Jean's thighs already and from what Robbie could see was quickly turning Jean to a puddle.

His Super's moans were making things worse. He would never, in his wildest dreams, expect such a sensual noise to come from his governor and he spared a brief thought for their neighbours before forgetting about them entirely when Jean sat suddenly up.

"Please...Laura, I need-"

"I know."

Laura leaned up to kiss her again gently and Robbie was entranced with how their breasts pushed together – the contrasting light pink and dark rosy buds occasionally brushed over each other and he felt the shudders himself. Laura dragged her tongue back down Jean's body and slid two fingers inside her when her tongue reached the darker woman's clit once more.

Jean arched off the bed as Laura began a rhythm that Robbie could only divine through Jean's desperate noises. He saw Laura reached up with her free hand and twisted the other woman's nipple between her thumb and forefinger a little more roughly than was perhaps necessary.

Jean revelled in the feelings Laura lavished upon her. The blonde woman crooked her fingers perfectly.

"You've...done this before..."

Laura moved her fingers faster and smirked up at her. Jean cursed herself for giving the Doctor's tongue anything else to occupy itself with.

"I might do it again."

Jean rolled her head back and ground her hips into the other woman's hand at the thought. Laura's tongue soon returned to her throbbing centre and she thought she might go mad from the lust as the blonde increased her pace to a speed Jean didn't think humans were capable of.

Her climax came on her quickly and she arched off the bed clenching around Laura's fingers and draping one leg over the Doctor's shoulder to pull her head closer still. Eventually the throbbing subsided, she felt herself begin to tingle instead as she unhooked her leg from around Laura, muttering vaguely apologies.

"It's alright sweetheart."

Laura was next to her again and kissing her lightly across the face, stroking her temple vaguely until she came back to herself. She had felt more loved in her time but had never felt quite as taken care of.

Fiddling with the button on his trousers, desperately trying to release his swollen cock, Robbie tried to decide when the opportune moment to intervene would be. Almost on cue the two women glanced over at him, Laura's lips twitched for a moment and she whispered something to Jean that he couldn't hear.

He decided complete surrender was the only option.

"Be gentle with me girls, s'been a while."

They smiled at each other in a manner he found disconcerting.

Robbie couldn't help but think that sex suited Jean. Her eyes were half-lidded and her smile freer; indeed her whole body seemed to have become fluid and she slid off the bed and sauntered towards him with a different kind of confidence that he had ever seen her possess. She wound her arms slowly around his waist and pulled him towards her bodily for a kiss.

He moaned into her mouth as she parted his lips slowly and deepened the kiss; he was so distracted that he didn't notice Laura following until her hands reached his waistband. He jerked slightly in surprise but Jean didn't stop for a second. His moans became deeper as Laura pulled down his trousers and underwear in one motion.

The first touch was like electricity; Jean's arms kept him in place but he felt every part of his body respond to Laura's tentatively stroking hand. He moaned and pulled both of the women closer, taking over the kiss for the first time when he tangled one hand in Jean's hair, and wrapped the other around Laura's, helping her set the only pace he knew he'd be able to last with.

After nipping at his lip and letting out a low moan Jean broke the kiss.

"This seems a bit unfair to me?"

She reached down and pulled Laura to her feet, pushing her towards Robbie gently. He captured her lips before he could think, tasting Jean on her tongue as she swept it between his lips; he loved how soft she felt in his arms and when she draped her arms around his neck he reached up and lightly teased a pink nipple to hardness.

Jean stroked one hand up and down Laura's back, discovering her sensitive sides when she wriggled between the two coppers. Smirking Jean reached between the Doctor's slightly parted legs and brushed her fingers across her opening making the blonde woman wrap her arms tighter around Robbie and moan deeply. Increasing the vigour of her strokes and taking Robbie in her spare hand Jean thrust two fingers inside the other woman's wetness, enjoying the power of having both of them moaning from her touch.

Eventually she decided that they'd waited long enough.

Jean wove her hand around Laura's waist and whispered in her ear.

"Onto the bed, now."

Laura obeyed, walking backwards until she felt her calves hit the edge of the bed. She smiled as she broke the kiss and sat down, running her hand down his chest as she went until her hand was placed firmly against his hip, pulling him between her open legs.

"Robbie, please...I want you now."

He took hold of her knees, irrationally scared to death for a moment that he might have forgotten how but her eyes were loving and her body willing.

He thrust inside her before he could stop himself, closing his eyes to revel in the feeling that could never be quite forgotten as she adjusted to him. Laura curved her body off the bed to run her hand down his chest once more, grazing over a nipple much more lightly than she had done for Jean.

Jean was sliding behind Laura on the bed, manoeuvring herself further and further into the gap until Laura was being forced into a sitting position by the other woman's body. Robbie's cock re-angled itself inside her and she let out a low moan, both at the feeling and at being held in place by Jean; the other woman was in the perfect place to run her hands up and down Laura's body, which she took to with abandon, pinching nipples and grazing over her pubic bone, avoiding touching her too specifically for the moment.

Robbie opened his eyes and took in the spectacle before him, Jean was sucking lightly on Laura neck from behind and the blonde woman had one hand in Jean's hair and the other reaching for his waist, trying desperately to pull him forward.

He tried to hold himself still for as long as possible, tried to just feel the sensation but he found he couldn't resist and a familiar rhythm began to overtake him, pushing him deeper into Laura, making her cry out more with every thrust. His pace quickened and he skimmed one hand up her side, resting it other breast and brushing his thumb across her nipple roughly. Jean, seeing what he was doing, mirrored him on Laura's other breast.

The Doctor was bucking between them wildly, clutching onto both of them and creating a wonderful friction for herself. As Robbie increased his pace again, thrusting harder and deeper, holding both of her legs around him and tickling the backs of her knees lightly, Jean reached down and with one hand still pinching a nipple allowed the other one to flick lightly against Laura's clit.

The reaction was immediate. Laura's moans became deeper and her movements more erratic, Jean pressed against it little more firmly to test the reaction before setting herself a pace of rubbing Laura roughly, wetting her fingers in Laura's mouth before beginning her punishing motion.

Robbie had yet to take his eyes from Laura's flushed face and as such he noticed when her already pink cheeks deepened to a darker colour and her eyes appeared to be shot black with lust. He leaned forward and captured her lips, prising them apart and enjoying the sort of lazy kiss that didn't correspond with his thrusts. Suddenly he felt her clench around him, moaning into his mouth before rolling her head back to rest against Jean's shoulder.

Laura continued to roll her hips slowly, pulsing around him until he felt as though he would explode any minute. Quite without warning Jean's hand wound its way around Laura and wrapped gently around the base of his member, encircling it and squeezing in the same rhythmic way that Laura moved her hips, pushing him to the very edge.

"Laura, I'm going to..."

"It's alright Robbie."

She reached up and pulled him down for a kiss as he felt himself begin to surge, thrusting deep inside her and closing his eyes as the sensations overtook him.

After a moment he pulled out and he fell onto the bed next to Laura at the same time Jean slid herself out from behind the Doctor, all three of them collapsing from exhaustion. In the middle Laura smiled like the cat that got the cream.

"Feeling better Jean?"

The two women were soon overcome with mirth and rolling towards each other to share soft, happy kisses. After regaining his breath Robbie spooned up behind Laura.

"Surplus to requirement now am I?"

They pounced on him and he only had a moment to be impressed that Jean had cleared both him and Laura with a single movement before they were showering his face and neck with exaggerated kisses.

"Oh Robbie you know we love you!"

He smiled at them fondly and rolled his eyes in mock-anguish.

"Alright, you're forgiven. Come here."

He pulled Laura towards him with one arm and offered the other to Jean who curled up against him happily and sleep soon overtook them.


	14. Chapter 14

The following morning Laura roused first and after the briefest moment of confusion a wide smile spread across her face at their current positions.

She herself was draped over Robbie, her head on his chest and legs entangled with his and Jean's – she looked down slightly and saw the DCS curled catlike against Robbie's side, the top of her head just poking out of the covers. Laura slowly shuffled down until she was nearly level with the other woman; she lightly blew on Jean's face, attempting to rouse her without disturbing Robbie. On her second try the other woman wrinkled her nose and Laura's eyes crinkled with affection.

"Je-an. Wakey wakey..."

She sing-songed quietly and Jean's eyes fluttered open. The darker woman's face broke into a lazy smile that Laura returned.

"Sleep well?"

"Hmmm. I'm far too comfortable to ever move again. Nice not to wake up alone for once."

"Yes I know the feeling," she glanced up at Robbie. "He certainly does too. We could always wake him up."

Jean glanced up at the still sleeping man contemplatively.

"Seems a shame when he looks so comfortable."

Laura smirked.

"I think he might like my methods though."

With the remains of her early morning haze it took Jean a moment to register what Laura had said – eventually Laura took pity on her confusion and wiggled her eyebrows cartoonishly before nodding towards Robbie's waist. Finally Jean's eyes widened slightly in realisation and Laura had to stifle a laugh.

"If you hadn't taken to last night quite so enthusiastically I'd be forced to conclude you have an innocent mind...appropriate really."

"Oh don't you start. One good thing about him buggering off is getting rid of the name – needless to say after twenty-five years of being a copper it has been commented upon a few times."

"Hmmm, I can imagine. It's why I didn't marry Mr Cadaver when he asked me."

Jean giggled into Robbie's chest, trying to keep as still as possible and failing miserably.

"That's a terrible joke."

"Shhh, you'll wake him."

But it made no difference and Jean continued to laugh. Laura tried to contain herself but was soon overcome with mirth too. Robbie opened his eyes to find the two women burrowing into his chest to smoother their laughter. He smiled at them fondly and tried to blink away the early morning haze while they were still distracted.

He was soon noticed by Laura who crawled up him with remarkably speed and kissed him hard, leisurely dragging her tongue though his mouth as she slipped a leg between his. Jean ran her fingers through his hair and pulled him in for a much shorter kiss afterwards before the two of them settled back on his chest.

Robbie sighed. Life had been worse.

"Are you going to treat us to breakfast in bed?"

The women descended into laughter once more and Robbie rolled his eyes at them both – he had a feeling that they were going to be giddy all morning and he really couldn't disagree with their attitude.


End file.
